


Celebration

by fyeahmaulsoka



Series: A New Era [2]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Penis In Vagina Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:35:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26378137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fyeahmaulsoka/pseuds/fyeahmaulsoka
Summary: Maul & Ahsoka celebrate before they become Emperor and Empress of the galaxy.
Relationships: Darth Maul & Ahsoka Tano, Darth Maul/Ahsoka Tano
Series: A New Era [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1898596
Kudos: 31





	Celebration

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, sorry this took a long time, personal life got to me. This is full on smut (which really shouldn't be a surprise anymore) which I hope you all enjoy.
> 
> I'm also going to make another version of this series where Ahsoka is a Sith because why not ;)

True to his word, Maul had gotten the throne room cleared of all damage the battle caused, the lifeless bodies now gone, the fire out and smashed glass swept up. There were small signs that a fight took place, but it was severely increased then before, and it was fine for them.

His hold on her hands was gentle as he led her into the almost cleaned room and up the small steps to the throne, there was one but soon there would be two. She would sit by his side and he would with her- together as they ruled the galaxy.

The though was still strange to Ahsoka, she had never thought about ruling before, much less the galaxy, but she was - no -  _ going _ to. 

“My Lady.” He addressed with one of the many nicknames he had for her - sweet, respectful and teasing they were - never once was one from anger for malice. “Shall we commence the celebration?”

Force they were actually about to have sex in the throne room, she should be nervous and opposed to this, but instead she found it quite...exciting. 

Ahsoka nodded. “Of course,  _ My Lord _ .”

A growl came at his throat and her lips threatened a smirk - he loved it when she called him by his titles, it made him feel powerful and in control.

He never was with her. 

The kiss was gentle at first before they grew tired and got their tongues involved, they danced in a heated battle that had them clinging onto each other and moans escaping their breaths. Maul’s hands came to her tattered shirt and easily slipped it off her, no bra as it was padded - perfect for battle. 

Ahsoka gasped under his touch, his hands bare and skin hot that gave her goosebumps. Her own rested on his shoulders and trailed down his chest - hard abs bared with the tattoos Sidious gave him - he told her the horrors that old man did to him and she was glad the man was dead by Maul’s hands, Sidious had nothing over him anymore - no more harm and pain. Maul was free and so was she - in this moment she would let it be so.

His fingers found her nipples and pinched them, he relished her delightful gasp and continued to fondle them as their lips didn’t stop. Ahsoka moved her hands down to his pants, loosened the knot and let them fall to his metal ankles. Maul kicked them away and held her gently as he had her sit on the throne.

She didn’t know who would be seated on this one, but it was powerful to be on - and no matter who took it, they would be better then Sidious.

“Life your hips, my dear.”

With a shudder Ahsoka followed his demand, and what remained of her clothing had gone, underwear included. The air hit her skin, causing goosebumps to cover her, but Ahsoka was neither cold nor nervous.

Those tattooed hands were back on her and trailed down her legs, to her ankles before they went back up. His traced around the bones of her knee and along the outside of her thighs, every time he got closer to where she needed him most, she became wetter and more desperate.

A kiss on her knee made her whimper and clutch the stone arms of the throne, his tongue traced circles on the skin, his teeth grazed ever so slightly.

Maul leaned back, hands still on her but far enough to fully see her body. His eyes roamed her with such intensity that it made her blush, and her cunt begged for attention. 

“You are beautiful My Lady - My Empress.”

She didn’t know a title could make her feel such a way - yearning, clutching, and whimpering to be relieved - to be touched in all the right places - to be worshipped.

“Spread your knees.”

There was no hesitation. Cool air hit her wet cunt like a harsh wind, it made her shiver only for a moment. Maul’s hands came to her knees and trailed down to where her thigh met her ass before they rested on the side. With slight pressure he spread them out even more until her legs were hooked over the arms of the throne - her glorious cunt on for display, just for him.

“Your so wet.” He mused and swiped a finger over the bundle of nerves. “Dripping. I am honoured I can make such an exquisite woman feel this way.”

His fingers drew to her folds and spread - Ahsoka bit her lip, now her cunt - all of it - was on display. If anyone walked in right now, they would get a good view of her most sacred body part.

She moaned when his tongue finally came into contact, flicked her folds and swiped over her clit. Maul looked at her, his yellow eyes bore into her blue ones. There was hunger there, desire and lust - high intensity that made her shiver, and excite what was to come.

There was desperation as he worked his tongue on her cunt, lapping at her folds as his fingers dug into her. There was hardly any time before his tongue entered her, and the desperation only increased. Ahsoka moaned and placed a hand on his neck, avoiding the horns. She brushed against one that made him groan in pleasure - the horns of the Zabraks would give intense pleasure if touched such a way, and Ahsoka would take full advantage of it.

Her other hand joined her and her body trembled as Maul moaned against her cunt - if only he was close enough then she could use her tongue. 

Maul became a bit unhinged as they went on, the touches Ahsoka gave his horns played a large part in that. He smacked one of her buttocks as his tongue continued to work inside her, and kept going as every smack gave him such a delicious sound from her soft thick lips.

“M-Maul.” Her hands held his horns tighter as she called his name, the familiar sensation of release came close. “O-Oh! Maul!” Ahsoka came hard, body trembled and a loud gasp that turned into a choke moan near the end. Maul still worked at her cunt to lick up every drip of her cum, he licked around his lips and chin, a look of bliss on his eyes yet a smirk on his lips.

“Exceptional. You taste better then anything in the whole galaxy, My Empress.”

His lips trailed from her abdomen, up the valley of her breaths, throat, neck until they finally reached her lips. Ahsoka cupped his face and accommodated his body between her legs, allowing her to buckle onto him and rub her wet cunt onto his long black robe. “Take it off.” She breathed against his lips. “All of it.”

“Of course My Lady.” 

As much as Ahsoka missed his warmth and touch, it needed to be deprived from her so Maul could undress. 

His robe, tunic, pants - everything fell and was swept away by the Force with Maul’s hand. His mechanical cock - black with red lining in clear view, out in the open with no move to hide.

His lips were on hers again and Ahsoka held him close, almost afraid to let go.

“Maul - Maul, I need you.” She pleaded between kisses, each became more desperate. “Please.”

“My Empress.” He cooed against her lips. “You have but to ask, and I will gladly give.”

He changed her position - lowered her onto the seat of the throne, her legs held by his hands, knees close to her head. He looked at her with so much warmth and care, it made her insides warm at his love for her. “Are you ready?”

“Yes, My Lord.” She nodded. 

No second later was he in her, his cock stretched her cunt and brushed against her walls in such perfect fashion. Ahsoka moaned loudly and held onto the arms of the throne once again, she was thankful that Maul didn’t wait - didn’t slow down and kept going. The harder he went the louder their sounds of pleasure got, as well with her skin slapping against his metal body.

“Maul…”

“Ahsoka-” Her name was delicious on his tongue, spoken with such pleasure. “-My Empress.”

Maul leaned down, close enough for Ahsoka to wrap her arms around his shoulders and cling onto him. His thrusts fastened - got harder and deeper that had Ahsoka wailing in pleasure. He grunted, moaned, gasped and sucked air with clenched teeth as they continued, his body getting hotter and hotter.

“Fuck…!” Ahsoka gasped as she felt her release come close once again. “Oh...Maul! M-My Lord!” 

Maul slammed into her and Ahsoka cummed once again, her breathing heavy and allowed to catch as Maul stopped - hilted his cock so that she could feel him still. When she regained her breath Maul resumed his fast and rough pace for his own release.

He groaned against her shoulder, her legs free of his hold which she wrapped around his waist, his hands at her back and held her desperately. 

“Ahsoka - Ngh!”

“Maul.” She kissed his cheek before she whispered in his ear. “Cum in me. Please oh please - I need to feel you. Please, cum.”

His teeth dug slightly into her skin, hard to leave a mark but not enough to draw blood. With a loud moan mixed with a growl, Maul released his synthetic cum in her. Slowly his thrusts stopped and they held each other in a tight embrace, breaths regained and eyes looking into one another.

Their lips met once again, heated but full of passion. Bodies pressed close, hands held each other in a tight hold.

“Did you enjoy our celebration My Empress?” Maul asked when their lips parted, a small smirk on his lips as his eyes looked down on her.

Ahsoka smiled up at him, her blue eyes glistened. “Of course My Lord.” Her voice serious yet a tease in one.

Maul looked pleased. “Good.”

He changed their positions once again - Ahsoka fully sat on the throne with Maul knelt before her, his hands on her knees while her own laid rest on his shoulders. “Tomorrow we will begin our rule, but tonight - let us make the last day of our running and hiding, and ravish each other till dawn.”

A smirk came to the Togruta’s lips and in quick move, had Maul sat on the throne and accommodated his lap. Her hands on his chest that traced those beautiful black tattoos and Maul’s found her waist. “Only if I get to be on top.”

“Oh My Empress,” Those yellow eyes lightened in excitement that made her tremble with her own. “I would like nothing more.”

Ahsoka lost count of how many positions they went in, how many times they came, how many marks and bites they scattered on the others body. The only thing she knew for sure was that they stopped just before dawn for some rest on their tired and wrecked bodies. 

In just a few hours their way of becoming rulers of the galaxy would be true, Maul would be the Emperor and she would be the Empress - his Empress. Ahsoka knew that Maul saw her as an equal, he outright said it to her, so she didn’t need to worry about only being seen as aplay thing or pawn in his eyes.

They would rule together, and finally bring freedom and peace to the galaxy that was so hauntingly taken away from them and many others.

She would make sure of it.


End file.
